Finding Your Way
by belladuchi
Summary: Before they begin their fifth year at Hogwarts, something shifts between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The rift that forms threatens to shred apart everything that they share. Who will Harry choose?
1. An Inkling

Author:            Belladuchi

Email:            begmeeko@aol.com

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Before they begin their fifth year at Hogwarts, something shifts between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The rift that forms threatens to shred apart everything that they share.  When the real Professor Moody returns from deep in Turkey, he proposes a offer that could restore all that had ch anged.  There are two things Harry must consider before he accepts Moody's proposal: his relationship with Ron, and his budding romance with Hermione. Which will he choose?

Finding Your Way

            Harry looked down at the two letters in his hands.  Hedwig had delivered both that same morning.  He had read Hermione's letter first, and found that it was a detailed account of her travels in Scotland and that her mother and Mrs. Weasley were getting along better than she had expected. Harry had been surprised at first to hear that Mr. Weasley had decided to take his family on vacation, much less invite the Grangers.  Of course he had been invited as well, but the Dursley's had turned down the invitation for him, not wanting to have him gallivanting through the countryside with "magical people." In the last few lines of her letter, Hermione had said:

            I'm a little worried about Ron, Harry.  He hasn't said a word to me in the last week, and he even turned his dad down for a game of Wizard's Chess, both of which are extremely unusual for him.  Perhaps if you could send him a few words of encouragement, I think he's upset about something, even though he hasn't said anything.  I wish you were here Harry, I miss you terribly!

                                                Love always, 

                                                            Hermione

            Before Harry had even read that last part, he had an inclination that something was wrong with Ron when Hermione never mentioned him in the first few paragraphs.  He didn't know what to think, and images of Ron and Hermione flowed through his head as he began to read Ron's letter:

Harry~

            I'm assuming here that you've already read Hermione's letter, and I'm writing this to you with some idea of what she might have said.  You and I both know that you have some small inkling of what I feel for her, though Hermione herself remains oblivious to it. I just want you to know that whatever she told you about Mid-Summer's Eve in Glassglow, you had better take my account into consideration as well.  You must know by now that I would never to anything to hurt her, though at times my emotions may get the better of me. If she hasn't told you anything, then perhaps it is for the best and this letter may be a complete waste.  I need to hear from you as soon as possible so I can figure out what to do next.

                                                            Ron

            Harry looked at Hedwig, who was perched on his footboard, "If the two of them would just talk then perhaps this things would just work out.  But as always, they both remain stubborn as bulls, and I end up the middle man in something I know nothing about!"

            Hedwig looked at him as if to say, You are quite right.

            Harry nodded and began to search under the bed for his quill and parchment so he could respond to both letters.  As he sat down on his bed to go about his task, he imagined what could  have happened that night to make both Hermione and Ron so anxious.  Harry didn't find the images to comforting so he once again drew his attention to the parchment, and soon found that his quill was quickly scratching across the paper. 

            Twenty minutes later he had written:

Ron~    

            You mentioned something about Mid-Summer's Eve in Glassglow, I have no clue as to what you are talking about.  Hermione didn't tell me anything of the sort, just to the effect that you were acting like a total arse to her.  You may have your reasons, but that doesn't give you the right to shut her out completely.  You don't have to tell me about the 'incident' if you don't want to, but just know that I'll understand no matter what it is. I hope the rest of your trip is enjoyable.

                        Harry

            It was an entire week before he heard from either of them.  Hermione's letter was the first to come.

            I don't know what you've said to Ron, but his attitude has improved. There isn't much to speak of in terms of vacation news, this isn't that type of letter.  I just want you to know how much I care for you and Ron, and how much it hurt me when he shut me out.  I don't think I could manage if that happened again, especially between us. Thank you for whatever you did, I appreciate it so much.  I'll see you in four days, I can't believe that's all! 

                                    Love,

                                      Hermione

            Harry blushed as he read her words.  She had said volumes in those few lines, and his faith in their friendship was restored. Ron's letter followed along the same lines:

            How I came to have a friend like you, Harry, I will never understand, but I am truly grateful to have you as a companion.  I'll tell you about that 'incident' as you called it, when I feel it is right.  Thank you for always being understanding, though you may not know what about.  I'll see you on the 31st!

                                    Ron

            "You were right again Hedwig," Harry said as he offered her a bit of toast, "that letter did a whole world of good, or at least I hope so."

            Aunt Petunia wasn't very happy about having the Grangers and Weasleys in her house at the same time.  She hid with Uncle Vernon and Dudley in the kitchen, occasionally looking out into the living room from behind the bi-fold doors.  Ron and Hermione were all smiles when they greeted Harry for the first time since term had ended.  The only difference that Harry could see was that there was some kind of tension between not only Ron and Hermione, but between the two families. 

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted him warmly, and Ginny immediately attacked him with one of her famous hugs.  Harry smiled as the presents were piled onto the table.  

From the twins he received a box of Ton Tongue Toffees, an assortment of Canary Creams, and a bundle of fake wands.  Harry managed a smile, knowing the outcome of their gifts.  Ginny handed him a small tissue wrapped wad that she politely asked him not to open until he was on the Hogwart's Express. He nodded and thanked her.  Ron and Hermione explained that their gifts would have to come later.

Latter that night, after the Grangers and Weasleys had left Privet Drive, Harry though about that day that he had.  He stretched out on his bead and wondered what Ron and Hermione could have possibly gotten him.  Harry let his thoughts wander to the 'incident', which he still knew nothing about.  He had spent the entire afternoon he had tried to corner either Ron or Hermione to ask them about it, but every time he even got close, they always managed to not be alone. He sighed and played with one of the fake wands, and couldn't even manage a laugh as it turned into a rubber penguin that mooed constantly until he sat on it. 

End of Chapter One


	2. A Little Bit More of Information, Please

Author:  Belladuchi

Email:    begmeeko@aol.com

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Before they begin their fifth year at Hogwarts, something shifts between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The rift that forms threatens to shred apart everything that they share.  When the real Professor Moody returns from deep in Turkey, he proposes a offer that could restore all that had ch anged.  There are two things Harry must consider before he accepts Moody's proposal: his relationship with Ron, and his budding romance with Hermione. Which will he choose?

Finding Your Way 

                  Harry stood just between platforms nine and ten at the train station, occasionally looking at his watch.  This was the first time that a member of his family had dropped him off.  His Uncle Vernon was incessantly grumbling about the time and how all trains seemed to be late that day.  As the large clock struck a quarter to eleven, Harry headed for the barrier separating the two platforms.  Harry was followed by his uncle, who was holding Hedwig's cage as far away from himself as he could. 

                  "I don't know what you do at that school of yours boy, but as long as you don't do anything foolish I don't plan to see you until June," Vernon said as he dropped the cage on the ground and turned on his heel. Within seconds Harry could no longer see no more of his Uncle than his oddly shaped bowler hat, he sighed a breath of relief.

                  Harry hadn't heard much news from Hermione and nothing at all from Ron since he had seen them last.  Though he wasn't one to worry, he was a little concerned about not hearing more from his two best friends.  He still knew nothing more about the 'incident' as he called it, neither one had been forthcoming thus far.  Harry had woke up that morning feeling refreshed for the fist time in nearly a month and a half, he was finally going home. 

                  As he walked through the barricade he thought, "I can't wait to see everyone and hear about their summers.  Hogwarts is the one place on earth that is safe and the only thing in the world that never seems to change."

                  Hagrid was the first to approach Harry as he walked onto the platform.  Harry was surprised to see him, since Hagrid wasn't know to make the trip to London unless he absolutely had to. 

                  "Hello Hagrid," Harry said as he pushed his glasses back onto his face.

                  "There's no time for small talk Harry," Hagrid said as he picked up all of Harry's things except Hedwig.

                  With his owl hastily tucked under his arm Harry followed Hagrid onto the train, "You seem rather flustered Hagrid. What is the matter?"

                  After placing Harry's things in the nearest compartment, Hagrid turned to him with bloodshot eyes that Harry hadn't noticed before, "There are some mighty strange things that are happening up at Hogwarts, Harry.  I have been up for days, or at least it seems. If you think that I am rather flustered, wait until you get a good look at Dumbledore and McGonagall.  Even Snape was a little shaken up by what is happening."

                  "Perhaps if you told me what exactly it was that was happening, I could understand a little bit better."

                  Hagrid pulled Harry into the compartment by his collar and shut the door quickly behind him, "Harry you have to realize," he continued after looking around and lowering his voice, "that there are some things that happened that even a powerful wizard like Dumbledore can't explain.  The reason that we have all been in such a tizzy is that there isn't anything that can be done about it, or at least we haven't found anything yet."

                  "You still haven't told me what it was," Harry said as he tugged at his collar which was still tightly held in Hagrid's grasp. 

                  Hagrid grunted letting it go, "I can't tell you that right now, not here, and even if I could I wouldn't know how to go about it. All I can say is that it has something to do with Mid-Summers Eve. That's when it all started, all that trouble."

                  Harry sat down on one of the benches, "There seems to be a lot of things that happened on that night that no one sees fit to tell me about."

                  A look of concern passed over Hagrid's face as he said, "I suppose this would be trouble with Ron and Hermione?"

                  Harry looked up at him in astonishment, "How do you know about that?"

                  "Both of them have been at Hogwarts since about a week after your birthday.  McGonagall and Snape wanted to keep a close eye on them for some reason, so they were brought up for term a bit early."

                  "A bit early? No wonder I haven't heard from Ron in the past month."

                  "He hasn't said much of anything, that is when I've seen him.  I've heard rumors that he only keeps mumbling to himself, and completely clams up whenever Hermione is around. It's such a shame for such good friends be so distant like that."

                  Harry nodded as the train began to move, "I didn't expect that we would be leaving already."

                  "I'd best be going now, Harry.  I'm one some business for Dumbledore, but I made a special trip to Kings' Cross to see you."

                  "That is very kind of you Hagrid. Where is everyone else?"

                  "Wherever they are, they are to be staying well away from you.  Dumbledore had this part of the train marked off so that you wouldn't be disturbed on your trip.  Enjoy the peace Harry, it may not last for much longer."

                  Before Harry could respond, Hagrid was gone.  As he watched the rolling countryside fly past the window, the words "it may not last much longer" echoed through his head.  Harry nearly fell out of his seat when he heard a knock at the door, even Hedwig managed a screech.

                  "I hope you weren't expecting to be left alone Potter. That MacTavish girl won't leave me alone," Draco Malfoy said as he closed the door behind him and sat down opposite Harry.

                  "Hello Malfoy," Harry said recalling a girl with wavy dark hair that had sat behind him in potions one year, "Do you mean Katrina MacTavish?"

                  "I wish.  Her cousin from America, Maria, is starting Fifth Year with us tomorrow.  Apparently Katrina has told her all about me, and Maria has fallen in love with me.  I can't help that fact that I exude so much beauty and charm that girls just throw themselves at me."

                  "As I recall Malfoy, this is the first time a girl has thrown herself all over you.  Perhaps you should be flattered even if she is a Yank."

                  Draco frowned, "I don't see your normal arm attachment either, Potter. Has Granger finally gotten over you? Perhaps now I can have a chance."

                  Harry's eyes blazed, "Don't speak about her like that if she isn't here to defend herself."

                  "You're doing a pretty good job for her," Draco said as Harry realized that he had him up against the wall and his hands around his throat.                 

                  As he released his hold Harry said, "Sorry about that  Malfoy, I didn't mean to loose my self control."

                  "Just don't let it happen again Potter, I learned a lot from my dear father this past year. You never know where you might find yourself when you don't catch me off guard," Draco said as he smoothed out his robes and sat down.

                  "Did it ever occur to you that this is a private compartment?"

                  "Oh come on, Potter.  Even you wouldn't have the heart to feed me to a MacTavish," he said, eyes pleading.

                  "You don't think I would actually do it do you?"

                  As Draco shook his head, Harry stood up and motioned for him to walk out the door.

                  "One can only do as the great Harry Potter commands. Mind you that I'm not under you little spell like Granger, Potter.  I'm just going to leave now before a Prefect finds that I have disturbed your rest," Draco said as he strutted out the door. 

                  Harry slouched back on the bench, resting his eyes and prayed for sleep to come before the train reached Hogesmeade. Though it did before too long, the images in his head weren't all that comforting. 

                  Harry awoke with a slight case of bad hair and the after image of Hermione being in trouble.  As he felt his heart rate slow down, he looked out the window.  Never had he been this comforted by the sight of the sleep village of Hogesmeade. 

                  "Here we go Hedwig, another year. I hope all goes well this time, and perhaps you-know-who won't decide to show up this year."

                  Harry and Hedwig exited the train with luggage in tow.  Within steps of leaving the small platform they ran into Cho Chang.  For the first time her long silky black hair didn't make Harry catch his breath, and he managed a quick hello before passing on.  

Before he knew it, he was sitting at the foot of his old bed with a full stomach from the feast they had just had. During the feast Harry had strained his eyes looking for a sight of either Hermione or Ron, but he hadn't seen them. When he had asked after their whereabouts, other Gryffindors had either ignored him or explained that they knew less than he did.  Neville Longbottom took the bed on the other side of what was assumed to be Ron's.

                  "How was your summer, Harry?" Neville asked as he began digging through his trunk. 

                  "Decent enough. And yours?"

                  Neville mumbled something that echoed from inside his oak trunk.  When his head reappeared he approached Harry with a package in his hands, " It was on par with my expectations, though a bit on the shabby side.  This came by owl to me from somewhere in Scotland in late June.  It was to be forwarded to you, but our owls were in coop all holiday and I couldn't send it regular post because I didn't remember the street address. I hope you don't mind that I'm just now giving this to you."

                  "Thanks, I don't mind at all," Harry said as he turned the package over in his hands. It was covered in stamps and scrawl that resembled Hermione's when she was hastily taking notes.  He shrugged off the oddness of the package and ripped through the brown packaging.  Inside was a wooden box, and some sort of small key on a silver chain  The box and key were both covered in Pict symbols, one of which Harry recognized as a lover's knot.  He smile, almost positive that they were from Hermione.

                  Before the box could be opened the box,  Professor McGonagall strode into the room.  In a rather high pitched voice that he hadn't heard before she said, "Harry if you will please follow me, Professor Dumbledore has requested that you come see him at once."

                  Harry nodded, quickly following.  Once they had passed through the porthole, Professor McGonagall had slowed down enough for him to ask, "Is this something to do with Hermione and Ron?"

                  She turned to him, her sharp eyes staring at him from behind her small framed glasses, "Harry you probably know more than I do about Hermione and Ron right now. They were brought here in early August, as I'm sure you know, but I haven't seen them since the day they arrived."

                  "I was told that you and Snap had requested their presence."

                  "It doesn't matter what you heard, or what you were told before today Harry.  I hope that all the information you need will be given to you within the next week or so."

                  They walked in silence until they reached Dumbledore's office.  McGonagall mumbled some password, and as they passed through the doorway Harry was surprised at what he beheld.


	3. The Beginning of It All

Author:  Belladuchi

Email:    begmeeko@aol.com

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Before they begin their fifth year at Hogwarts, something shifts between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The rift that forms threatens to shred apart everything that they share.  When the real Professor Moody returns from deep in Turkey, he proposes an offer that could restore all that had changed.  There are two things Harry must consider before he accepts Moody's proposal: his relationship with Ron, and his budding romance with Hermione. Which will he choose?

Finding Your Way 

The Albus Dumbledore that lay sprawled on the couch, one hand clutching a tall half-empty bottle of alcoholic butter-beer, wasn't the same man that Harry had seen only a few months before.  The office, which normally was filled with organized clutter, lay in ruins.  What Harry imagined had once been the contents of Dumbledore's desk drawers was gathered in a large pile on the floor near the couch.  Dumbledore himself was as out of order as his office.  His pointed cap, which Harry had always had the urge to try on, teetered on the arm of the couch, the crown crumpled and frayed.  Dark circles only added to the effect of Dumbledore's clothes, which looked as if they had been slept in.

                  McGonagall quickly took the bottle from his hands and placed it on the table.  For a moment afterwards she looked at it, almost as if she herself wanted to drown herself in a glass.  The look that Harry had seen faded as she shoved the hat onto his head and pulled him into a sitting position.  Despite McGonagall's best effort, Dumbledore was beginning to slouch and the hat was slopping towards his right ear.  The Headmaster's eyes were dull, from which Harry could tell that this wasn't he first bottle of Dumbledore had drunken in the past few days.

                  "How long has he been like this?" he asked as McGonagall waved her hand in front of Dumbledore's eyes, though she got no reaction.

                  She looked up at him after sinking into the couch, "I'd say it's been at least a week. Most of the other Professors have either gone or simply aren't here any more."

                  "Would that include Trelawney?" Harry asked, suppressing a grin.

                  McGonagall gave Harry a hawk-eyed stare before she even began to reply, "She is very vital to our current situation, Harry.  I hope that you will better understand why when you are told what is going on."

                  "And exactly when am I going to be told?" 

                  "You haven't seen Snape anywhere, have you?  He's almost worse off than Dumbledore here," at this Dumbledore grunted.

                  Harry shrugged, "Didn't you say that Dumbledore wanted to see me?"

                  McGonagall gave him a weak smile, "When I left he wasn't this far off.  After he sleeps this off, I'm sure he'll want to see you."

                  Before Harry could make it out of the office, McGonagall said, "They're in the dungeons off of the Potions wing.  Don't stay to long or Pomfrey might have more than a few harsh words with you."

           Harry could barely see through the thick darkness of the hallway despite the numerous torches on the walls.  The smoke that emitted from the sconces filled the passageway, making it difficult to breath much less see.  The hallways underneath the Potions wing had never been well ventilated, magical torches didn't give off smoke but Muggle ones did.  Harry pulled the shirt underneath his robe over his nose and mouth.  He quickened his pace and after a few moments ran into a thick oak door.

          A rather large splinter in his hand only slowed Harry down from turning the large iron handle.  Throwing his weight against the door, Harry was able to crack it open enough to slip through.  The air inside of the massive room he had just entered was just as crisp and fresh as outside if not more so.  The only piece of furniture in the room was a rough cut table that lay in the middle of the room.  As Harry approached the table he noticed a piece of paper that read:

       Hermione Granger 

_              Cell Number Three_

_              Imprisoned on August Second _

_             Reason(s) For Detainment: Unknown _

_             Council Heading Inquisition: High Council of Her Ladyship Almera Dunvagen_

_            Termination of Sentence: Undetermined _

_            Keeper: Mr. Harry Potter_

_     Ronald Weasley_

_          Cell Number Five_

_          Imprisoned on August Eighth _

_         Reason(s) For Detainment: Treason, Unknown _

_         Council Heading Inquisition: Council of the True Light, under High Lord Merlin Refshauge_

_         Termination of Sequence: Indefinite _

_         Keeper: Professor Servus Snape_

     Harry was shocked to see his own name on the paper as Hermione's Keeper.  He ran his a hand quickly through his hair and started for the corridor with the plaque THREE over the arch.  At the end of the short passage Harry found himself looking at a small wooden door with a barred window.  Using the keys hanging on a hook near the door, he opened it and walked in.

     Since Harry was expecting to see the cheerful happy Hermione that he had last seen on his birthday, he didn't notice the small figure curled up in the corner.  He drew in a breath as his eyes came to rest on her weak frame.  Hermione's brown hair hung limp around her shoulders, dark circles and bruises adorned the area around her eyes, and the rest of her body was covered in marks and discolorations.  Harry hastily sat down at her side and stroked her hair. 

       Hermione opened her eyes slowly, focusing on her face, "I was wondering when you would get here.  Took your time didn't you?"

       Harry wasn't familiar with the husky and strained voice that he heard, "I came as soon as I knew what had happened.  Come on, lets get you out of here."

       Hermione looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "Are you kidding?  The only way I ever get out of here is if I'm being questioned or Lady Dunvagen allows Madam Pomfrey to see me."

       "No one will tell me anything!  Who's Lady Dunvagen?"

       "She's leading the inquisition of myself and several other students," Hermione said as her body was racked with coughs.

        Harry could hear something break inside of him as he held her, calming her coughs.  He wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione, "You're my best friend, Herm.   And I wouldn't be much of anything if I didn't at least try to get you out of here."

        She looked up at him again, tears streaking through the dirt covering her face, "Come back after you eat breakfast.  They'll probably let you see me then."

        As Harry released Hermione, his body began to miss hers, "I promise I'll be here."

        Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand, "I still had some hope for you Harry Potter, and now I don't know what to think.  Does anyone else no we're down here?"

        Harry shrugged, "I don't think so.  But wouldn't you're parents have noticed that you were gone?"

        "My parents trust anything to do with Hogwarts, I guess they have yet to ask any questions yet.  As far as the Weasleys', they probably think it has to do with Ron getting caught up with his work or something of that nature."

        "How is Ron holding up?" Harry asked as he began searching his pockets.

        "He's being questioned by Refshauge right now, he'll be back in the morning," Hermione said as her eyes fell upon the chocolate frog that Harry had in his hand.

        "It's left over from the train. You need it more than I do," Harry said.

        Hermione's eyes once again filled with tears as she caressed it in her own hands, "You'd better leave now before someone finds you down here."

        "You're right as always Herm," Harry said as he leaned down to kiss her on the head.

         Hermione smiled and once again fell asleep on the straw pallet in the corner.

         The long walk was tiring, so as soon as Harry was vertical on his bed, he was asleep.  The night was a well-deserved rest for his body but not at all for his mind and imagination.   


End file.
